A New Quest
by Tarrion
Summary: Our Dragonborn, Heram is bored with his quiet life as nothing of interest is happening in Skyrim. He decides to go on a quest of his own. To bone every woman from Solitude to Riften. With the help of his trusted housecarl Lydia he makes a list of possible bed-partners. Rated M (duh) for major adult/sexual content. Read at your own descretion. :)
1. A good beginning

**A Good Beginning**

* * *

 **This will be my first fan-fiction for skyrim. Don't see this as a fun story to read, but more of a 'what if TESV was a porn-game' story. Don't look for lore-friendly moments or correct characteristics here.**

 **Our hero, Heram, had done all he could think of, and is getting bored with his quiet life. And so, after another spicy night with Lydia, he decides he will go on a quest of his own:**

 **To bone every woman from Solitude to Riften. (No Khajiit, Argonian or Orc women involved. Sorry, I'm not that kind of person.)**

 **Major mature content of course, as in explicit adult themes. Violence? Nah, not really. Also no rape, bestiality or underage stuff here. All characters involved are at least in their twenties.**

* * *

 **Name:** Heram

 **Age:** 28

 **Sex:** Yes please

 **No, I mean male or female:** I go for female only.

 **Dammit! Are you male or female?:** Oh, that…. Male

 **Height:** 6ft 7 inch.

 **Hair colour:** Long blonde locks. Worthy of only the mightiest warrior.

 **Eye colour:** buddy…. That is a bit intimate… but fine… blue.

 **Profession:** Dragonborn, hero of Skyrim, Slayer of dragons, Pleaser of women, hated by husbands, destroyer of pus-….

 **Stop!... I got it! Place of birth: (I mean location, name of town!)** Geezz.. calm down. But I don't know. Birth records got destroyed I guess.

 **I know I will regret asking this, but….. sexual preferences:** Female, human but i don't mind a nice Elf either. As long as it is female, human or Elf and not too old or too young, I'm in… and I mean that literally, as I will be in-…

 **Got it! Got it…**

Wait…Are you going to ask about my size? **Ehhh… no?**

Too bad. But I will give that information anyway. You never know when it might cum in handy… **no, we are not interested in that, and are you kidding me with that joke?**

Couldn't resist… but let's just say that Lydia always says that I am a bit too big for her, but afterwards she never complains. Especially the Elves are sometimes a bit afraid, but-…

 ***sigh* I already regret writing this story**

* * *

 _-Whiterun, Breezehome-_

Even though the day was dawning, neither Lydia or her Thane Heram was sleeping. Lydia lay on her back on the bed and her clothes lay everywhere except on the bed. Her hair was spread out around her head and hung over her face. Her mouth was wide open in a large smile and her eyes were half closed and rolling back.

"Oh yes! By the gods… yes, yes!"

Her entire body was positioned in a compromising way. Her legs were spread open, her hands grasped for the pillows and her entire body was rocking back and forth. Her breasts, which were large and yet firm enough to make her thane hard in seconds, were bouncing and rocking back and forth. She felt how her thane was inside of her, and like always it hurt a bit at first, but now she was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

Above her, and inside her, was her thane. Heram had thrown his clothes away as well and now thrusted his member deeper and deeper into his housecarl. His long hair hung past his face and over his shoulders. His body was wet with sweat and his muscles glistened in the light of the candles and his hair seemed to glow in the light of the sun that now peaked through the windows.

He loved seeing Lydia like this. Her legs spread open, and her firm breasts bouncing under him. He had his hands placed next to them, but he now wanted to feel them.

"Move over…" he grunted.

"Yes my thane." Lydia said playfully, and yet her voice was panting.

Heram pulled out and lay on his back. As Lydia climbed on top of him, she grabbed his member and jerked it a few times, before positioning herself above him. Heram raised himself a bit, and pressed his face between Lydia's hanging breasts and kissed them. He then placed his hands on her hips and pushed them down, and Lydia screamed again as his entire cock disappeared between her legs. She threw her hair back and started going up and down, thrusting herself on Heram's hips, harder and faster. Her pleasure was increasing with every moment, and she was grateful that Balgruuf appointed her to be Heram's housecarl.

After the sun had risen, and Lydia had already climaxed four times, she found herself being pressed between the wall of the bedroom and the powerful thrusts of her thane. She had no idea how her thane was able to hold back for so long, and how he was able to go on for so long, but she assumed it was his dragonblood. She did not really care, she only wanted him to keep pushing his cock inside her and she found herself nearing a fifth orgasm.

"I'm getting… closer." she heard Heram grunt. "I'm… cumming inside…."

"I'm sworn to carry your burdens."

Heram smiled and grabbed her thighs firmly. As he pushed her upward a bit more, he arced back to see her face. Her brown hair was now wildly hanging over her face, her breasts bouncing up and down, her legs wrapped around his waist in a powerful grip, her hands and nails scratching over his back and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Yes.. Yes! Come on you big basterd!" she moaned. "Cum inside of me… let's cum together!"

After another few powerful thrusts, Heram's pleasure reached its peak. The warmth of Lydia's pussy around his cock was only matched by the heat of his load rushing through it, and with force he came inside of her. Lydia felt the warmth in her and it drove her over the edge again, and her wet juices flowed down her thighs and over his balls.

Heram pulled out, still feeling that he was not done yet, and he saw his thick, white seed gushing over Lydia's stomach. Lydia looked down and a dirty smile appeared on her face, as she squeezed her own breast in pleasure.

Heram moved her away from the wall and threw her on the bed. He knew his sheets would get dirty, but he did not care. The sight of Lydia, naked and panting and completely satisfied was worth a lot. He saw that his member was still throbbing in the aftermath, and a few last drops of semen dripped on the floor.

Lydia looked up and smiled.

"I'll clean you up." she said, and she kneeled in front of him, and pressed Heram's cock between her breasts, rubbing it clean.

"You are the best housecarl." Heram said as he felt Lydia's soft breasts rubbing against him. "You know that right?"

"I do… you're not a bad thane either."

 _-a few hours later-_

Heram lay on his bed, not bothering to put on his clothes. He heard Lydia rummaging downstairs and he looked at the ceiling. It was already the fifth time he had fucked Lydia… in one day. Ever since he had become thane of Whiterun and she was appointed his housecarl, they had been stripping at almost every occasion. Whether it was just after they had cleared out a tomb, or at a dark corner of High Hrothgar after he had finished learning about the Thu'um, or after he had killed another dragon. He still remembered that first time time. It was one of the most intense times, as it was the first time Lydia had seen him kill a dragon. It was at Eldersblood Peak, high in the mountains. The dragon had staggered, and Lydia came running at him. She dropped her sword and before she jumped on him they had both removed their body armour, and even before Heram had absorbed the dragon's soul, Lydia lay naked on the ground with him thrusting down on her. He still remembered them and he also remembered how much he enjoyed those moments. But now it had faded a bit. The passion between them had faded, and no matter how many times they grabbed hold of each other, it had not returned. Heram had to admit…. He was getting bored.

On this moment he also remembered the people he had met… and especially the women he had met. How he met Anska in the High Gate Ruins, and how, after she had retrieved her scroll, she gave him a reward he would never forget. How he convinced Eisa Blackthorn at Frostmere Crypt to help him get rid of her former gang. How, after they had removed the Pale Lady, he came at least three times, before she would let him leave. He remembered the days when he would meet other women, beside Lydia and his other housecarls. He suddenly remembered the sexy Vampire lady Serana. How it turned out she hadn't had sex in the last few thousand years, and how it took them almost ten days to bring her back to her family home. Not that they had lost their way… they just took so many stops.

He felt his blood running to his loins again when he thought about her. Serana may have been a Vampire, but she sure had some human needs and desires. Heram noticed how his cock was standing up again, and on that moment, Lydia walked into the room. She had also not put on her clothes, and she was slightly surprised to see her thane lying on the bed, hard again. Her thane was at least a full head taller than her, and his height also translated to the size of his member. She remembered the first time she had seen it, and how she had gasped for air.

"I'm sorry, Heram…. I just have to take a longer break." she said.

"Don't worry…" he answered. "That's alright… I wasn't in the mood anyway."

"Your body is saying otherwise."

Heram sighed and explained to Lydia what he felt. He saw how she thought about what he said, and how he missed the 'adventurous sex' of the good old days.

"I just miss the moments when I would meet another woman, and have a pretty nice change of fucking her later. I mean… I love doing it with you, Lydia…. But let's face it. We have been doing this for days now, and we both start to get a bit tired of each other."

Lydia nodded silently, but then her face lightened up a bit.

"I may have an idea." she said and she came sitting next to him. Her breasts made a bounce as she fell on the bed. "You say you miss the adventuring… the different moments… and the quests that others gave you? Why not do that again?"

Heram looked at her with a confused look, and his cock still hard. "What do you mean?"

"Why not travel Skyrim again, help damsels in distress, and see if you can work your charms and determination to fuck them? I hear Ysolda is looking for a mammoth's tusk… maybe you can help her with that. And after that… once she has what she wants… maybe you can show her your 'mammoth's tusk'."

With a grin she grabbed Heram's member again.

"I hear that Uthgerd still claims to be unbroken. I'd like to see if you have what it takes to 'break' her."

"Yes… yes." Heram said and he sat up straight. "That is something I can do. The only thing I need now is a list of all the women in Whiterun that I can help…"

Heram felt exited again. He liked this idea that Lydia had, and without giving it a second thought he reached down between her thighs and pushed three fingers up her pussy, and found that it was already wet. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and he pushed Lydia on her back.

"You are indeed the best housecarl a thane can ask for."

"I know…." Lydia said again. "Compared to how good I am… you are a shitty thane."

Heram moved his fingers deeper into her and he saw that he was pressing the right spots. Lydia bit her lip and grasped the covers again and was not able to speak, only moan.

"What did you say Lydia?" Heram asked calmly. "Am I a shitty thane?"

Lydia was barely able to nod, but when she did, he pressed harder, and he rubbed her clit with his other hand.

"Come again?"

"At this point I will." Lydia moaned. "but…. Ah, oh gods ..there.. yes….. you are a good thane…. Please more!"

Within a matter of seconds, Lydia's entire body shook uncontrollably as she orgasmed hard, and even when Heram had left the bed, her body still shook and trembled. The sheets and covers of the bed became wet and stained with the juices that flowed from between her legs. Heram left the room and washed his hands, before he went to search for a piece of parchment to give himself a list of women.

Lydia helped him with this… at least, after she was able to walk again. Together they compiled a list of all the women in Whiterun. When Heram also suggested names like Adrianne, Olfina, Saffir and Ahlam, Lydia was hesitant.

"They are married… you know that right?"

"I know… but I heared that Ulfberth has troubles in bed, Amren and his wife are not going that well, and Nazeem? He is way too occupied with his farm and the Cloud District to even care about what his wife does."

"Alright…" Lydia said, although it was clear she still was not sure about it. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Within the hour the list was complete, and Heram checked the list one last time. He read all the names that were on the list.

 _Ysolda, Uthgerd, Aela, Ria, Njadia, Hulda, Saadia, Olfina, Ahlam, Saffir, Adrianne, Janessa, Carlotta, Danica and Irileth._

Heram read the list again and then noticed something.  
"There is one name missing." he said and he wrote down the last name.

"Which one is that?" Lydia asked.

"Yours." and Heram showed the now complete list. "You are the last on the list… so you'd better prepare."

A few moments later Heram was dressed, and he said Lydia goodbye. He felt exited again and his blood was pumping down again. He was going on a new quest… a quest given to him by none other than himself. And he would enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

 **I do hope you like reading thus far. I'm not sure with what I'm going to do with every chapter. i'm thinking of one woman per chapter, so the chapters will be pretty short.**

 **(The list does not contain every woman in Whiterun, but these are the most notable. The others have practically no backstory or are too old/young. :)**


	2. That's a tusk alright

**Chapter 2: That's a tusk alright**

Heram arrived at the market square in Whiterun and he saw many familiar faces. Jon Battleborn was leaning against a wall as usual, overlooking the market. Heram always wondered what he was doing there. Staring at women? Not doing anything? Trying to improve the poem that he was making for his secret love Olfina?

He also saw Nazeem wandering around. His fancy clothes and demeaning look on his face were unmistakable. He always asked Heram if he 'got to the cloud district very often?' only to then say 'of course you don't'. Despite this, Heram had met with the jarl more times in one day, than Nazeem in a full year.

On the far side of the market stood Carlotta Valentina behind her stall, selling fruit and vegetables. Heram knew that she was, bar none, the most desired woman in Whiterun. Her long brown hair, buxom figure and mesmerizing eyes had turned many heads in the city, and Heram could not deny that he was one of them. She was possibly the best looking mother in Skyrim and Heram had often thought about her when he couldn't sleep.

Who was also walking around was the young Nord woman Ysolda. Her flowing light brown hair and striking blue eyes were always a pleasure to witness and she walked past him with a flower basked in her arm.

"Good morning thane." she said to him. her voice sounded sweet with a playful undertone.

"Good morning, Ysolda." Heram said back. "How are you today?"

"I am very fine today, thank you."

'No doubt about that.' Heram thought to himself. Ysolda was indeed a beautiful woman and her smile could melt even the toughest hearts.

"Actually, I need to ask you something." she said. "If you have the time of course."

"For you, dear Ysolda, I always have time." Heram answered with a smile.

"Why thank you." she said with a blush on her face. She looked at him as he towered above her. She was much smaller than him, and he was wearing clothes that made it clear that he was a muscular man. "I was hoping you could help me with something. You see I need something, and I cannot get this on my own."

"What do you need then?"

"I need… oh this might sound silly… but I need a mammoth's tusk."

Heram gave her a gentle smile, but in truth he smiled to himself. He remembered that Lydia already told him about this, but he played along. "I see. Why do you need the tusk? Did Ma'dran asked for another one?"

"No, this ehh….. this one is for me… I mean, I don't need this one for someone else."

There was clearly something about it that seemed to embarrass her, but Heram asked no further and agreed to bring her one.

During the night he snuck pas the wooden palisade that surrounded Halted Stream Camp. Heram knew that he would find several mammoth-tusks here, and all he needed to do was sneak past the bandits that made their home there. He cast a powerful Muffle and Invisibility spell and walked silently past the bandits and entered the small iron mine.

It was dark, yet several torches gave him enough light to see everything he needed to see. He stepped over the tripwire that was always in the same place.

'They really need to come up with a better trap here.' he thought to himself.

After sneaking past a bandit that was already asleep, he picked the lock of the door that lead further down. There he saw a large mammoth lying in the middle of a hall with three bandits standing around it.

"That was a nice catch guys." one of them said.

"Yea. And in its fall one of the tusks broke off. You should get it Maran." Another one said.

"Later," the first one said. "first we grab a drink."

Heram saw his change and snuck past the dead mammoth and down into the tunnel that lead to a large trap. It was a large hole through which a mammoth could fall easily, and the bottom was filled with sharpened stakes. If any animal or human would fall in the hole, he would be impaled. A quick but cruel death.

Heram saw how all the stakes were still bloody from the previous catch, and amidst them he saw a broken tusk of a mammoth.

"Precisely what I need." he whispered to himself. "Thank you, dead mammoth."

He squeezed himself past the stakes and grabbed the tusk. He saw that his Invisibility spell was wearing off and he knew that he couldn't go back the same way he came. A floating mammoth's tusk was something very suspicious indeed, and so he knew he had only one way to go. Up.

As Heram climbed out he tried not to look down. A few metres below him was the ground and it was covered with bloody sharpened stakes. The walls were rough and climbable, and he had thrown the tusk on the surface already. A minute later he reached the top and hoisted himself up and breathed in the night air.

"Hey…. Where is the tusk?" he heard a bandit say.

Heram got up, grabbed the tusk and ran away. A smile was on his face. These bandits were so gullible and stupid. You could sneak past them even in broad daylight. He ran back to Whiterun with the tusk over his shoulder, and he was wondering. What would Ysolda do with a mammoth's tusk? The last one she needed was for Ma'Dran, but this one was for herself. Heram had no idea what she would want it for.

An hour or two later he arrived back at Whiterun. The guards let him in, although they did raise an eyebrow or two at the mammoth's tusk he carried over his shoulder. Heram did not waste a second of his time and he walked to the edge of town, to Ysolda's house. He saw light coming from a window, indicating that she was still awake. When he knocked on the door, she opened it quickly.

"You're back already?" she asked and she stared at his mammoth's tusk.

"I can't rightly keep a pretty lady like yourself waiting." Heram said with a smile and he saw her blush.

"Oh, thank you very much, could you please put it on the table there."

Heram walked in and made sure he did not knock over anything.

"So, what do you need it for?" he asked, but Ysolda did not answer.

"Oh, it's eh…" and she yawned excessively. "Oooh, it is late. I have to go to bed now… thank you again, but eh… it is late… and I am soo tired."

Heram was forced to leave, but he saw that she faked it all. She closed the door behind him, but he did not leave just yet. He silently cast an Invisibility spell and walked to the window, and what he saw confused him.

Ysolda had grabbed a saw, and now she sawed off the tip of the tusk, about ten inches. She sawed as if her life depended on it and even from outside, Heram could see the sweat on her forehead.

After a few more moments Ysolda had successfully sawed off the top part of the tusk and she now looked at it with glowing eyes. Then, Heram almost swallowed his tongue, because Ysolda threw her clothes away until she stood naked in the middle of her house.

Ysolda's hair was often tied in a loose bun behind her head, but now several strands of her hair hung past her face. Her skin was almost flawless and her legs looked soft and supple. Her breasts were not as large as Lydia's, but they were cute and small. From the window, Heram could see that she was more than horny as she pushed the rest of the tusk off the table. She grabbed a chair, raised both her legs on the table and pushed the part of the tusk she had in her hand against her pussy.

Heram's mouth fell open, and his cock stood up. He watched as Ysolda masturbated with the tusk of a mammoth, in the middle of her house. Her eyes were closed and she squeezed her breast with her free hand, and Heram could hear muted moans through the glass.

He quickly re-cast the Invisibility spell and he lowered his pants until it reached his knees. His hard cock was now exposed in the outside air and his hand stroked the shaft. He immediately felt how he got off just from watching Ysolda. She was so different than Lydia. Smaller and seemingly innocent. But she also seemed to be just as horny as Lydia, who was possibly masturbating as well.

Heram could not stand outside in the cold. He could see Ysolda's lips move, but he could not hear what she was saying… or moaning. He moved to the door and silently picked the lock, which was fairly easy. But he knew he could not open it, with Ysolda sitting in the middle of the room, furiously masturbating or not. But as he peaked through the key-hole he saw that she moved to her bedroom, a separate area of her house. Heram took his chance and silently opened and closed the door. Ysolda had not noticed it.

How could she? When Heram peaked around the corner he saw her lying in bed, with her waist raised upward and the tusk halfway down between her legs. He walked to a small chair and sat on it, still with his cock out and stroking the shaft.

'This is creepy, what you're doing Heram.' he thought to himself. 'Spying on a woman… this is wrong… even if she is naked… and masturbating… and hot… and dripping wet… and, ah fuck it.'

"Mmmmm…. Ooohh, Heram."

He looked at Ysolda and almost said 'What?' aloud. She… was she really thinking about him as she thrusted that tusk inside her? Was she really lusting after him? It made Heram feel even more exited and he stroked the full length of his shaft.

"I know this is wrong, Heram… but don't worry… I won't tell anyone…"

She was fantasizing about him! Heram couldn't keep his eyes of her as she ran her hand through her hair wildly.

"I promise… I won't say a word… ooohh, now fuck me! Harder!"

Heram now also rubbed himself harder, and he felt how his cock was throbbing. He grunted.

"Wha-? Who's there?"

Ysolda had heard him and Heram stopped moving instantly. He froze as she looked at him, and he felt that the Invisibility spell was wearing off. He moved away and tried to run to the door, but he tripped over the remainder of the tusk that lay on the floor. Ysolda heard the noise and came running just as Heram's spell ended.

She looked at him and he tried to smile like it was a funny situation. She was standing naked, with her inner thighs wet and dripping and she still had the tusk in her hand and it was glistening in the light of the candles. He lay on the ground. His pants were hanging on his knees and his cock was standing up straight.

Ysolda looked at him with her mouth wide open as her gaze went from his face to his waist.

"Oh... eh, hi Ysolda… this is-…" he stammered but she interrupted him.

"Not a word…" her face was not moulded in anger, but astonishment. "I should call the guards.. and tell the jarl about this."

"No.. no please…" but Ysolda raised her hand again.

"I should… unless you do what I say…" and Heram nodded.

"Stand up." she said and he obliged. He towered above her and she stared at his waist.

Heram was now told exactly what to do, but he did not mind. Not that he showed Ysolda that… he obeyed her and he saw that she enjoyed it. She first told him to throw his clothing away and follow her to the bedroom. She told him to stroke his shaft as she sat on the bed in front of him. After that she ordered him to sit on the bed and she pressed his head between her legs and told him to kiss her there.

"Use your-.. oh yes… there… a bit more… yes oh YES!"

She grabbed his head and he grabbed her ass. He wanted to throw her on her back, but he knew that he still had to obey her. But it did not take long before she wanted the same.

She lay on the bed and grabbed his cock and forced to lower himself.

"Now I want you to fuck me…. the way you fuck Lydia… and you cannot come until I say so, understand."

Heram nodded and he pushed his throbbing member inside her.

It felt amazing. Ysolda was smaller and much tighter than Lydia, but she had the same appetite. With every thrust and move she moaned loudly and she gripped her legs around his waist.

"Yes… oooohhh… More.. More!"

His cock now slid inside her tight pussy, conquering her entire body inch by inch. They grabbed hold of each other and Ysolda's eyes rolled back.

"Oh yes… give it to me!"

Heram now thrusted himself inside her to the root and he felt her cervix. Ysolda pushed him aside and climbed on top of him and thrusted herself down on him, practically screaming. She felt that her fantasies were coming true and it drove her over the edge.

Heram felt her tightening around him as she orgasmed hard, and he felt how her juices flowed from her, staining the bed.

"Was that good?" he asked her, but she did not stop moving.

"I'm not done with you yet. You will stay here until dawn and satisfy me. Now grab my breasts and squeeze."

Heram thought that Lydia had a large appetite, but Ysolda proved to be her equal. As the hours passed, he explored every inch of her until the bed was stained with her juices and his semen. Even after they felt tired, they would only take a break to pick up where they left off later. Heram was forced to stay as Ysolda would not let him go, even when she fell on a chair tired and could not get up for almost an hour.

Heram did not mind at all. In fact he was happy to help her, as he was also helping him. He grunted as he pressed her against a wall and slammed his cock inside her and her legs were raised. He could not care that the sun had already peaked over the mountains, because he was still throbbing, even if he came several times already.

"One… last… time" Ysolda grunted and she scratched his back.

Heram pulled her away from the wall and pushed her on the table and pressed his hand on her loins. The mammoth's tusk was long forgotten by now and it lay stained in a corner.

"Give it to me!" she cried out. "Shove that tusk inside me… I'm so close… so close!"

With a few last thrusts they both orgasmed yet again and she fell limp on the table, while Heram grabbed a chair and fell in it.

He felt amazing. The passion that he had felt before had returned as he looked at Ysolda. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That was amazing." she said to him and she sat up straight. "I never thought you would be this good."

"Haha… I hope you learned your lesson then."

"Mhm… I see now why Lydia likes you so much."

After a while they both got dressed. Heram saw how Ysolda had to clean herself up a bit, but she did not mind.

"I do hope I can see you again." she said. "Maybe for some more… 'mammoth tusks'?"

Heram smiled. "That you can be certain of."


	3. Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken

**Unbowed, unbent and unbroken**

With his mind still in Ysolda's house Heram entered the Bannered Mare for a drink. It was early in the morning, but the inn was always open. Warm food and good mead were always present, and so he though it to be a good place to rest.

He saw the regular customers sitting or standing in their familiar places. Hulda behind the bar, Saadia wandering around and cleaning and Mikael playing his lute. In the back area of the inn sat Uthgerd 'The Unbroken', and Heram remembered what Lydia had said about her. He grabbed a seat, not too far away from her, yet not too close either and he watched her.

She was older than him, yet her looks said she was not a day over twenty-eight. She had flowing brown hair, tied up behind her head, and clear blue eyes. A few small scars were on her face, but it did not stain her beauty in any way. Her skin was toned, sun-kissed one might say as she often journeyed across Skyrim. She always wore her steel armour, but not the standard type as made by most smiths. Her arms were not covered, only her wrists and lower arms. Her legs were mostly open as well, her armour covering only most of her shins and Heram saw that her legs were long and strong. Her chest was large, just as large as Lydia's and Heram could not help himself but stare at the two curves that were modestly, yet not too modestly, covered by steel plating. All in all, she made for a sexy warrior woman.

Heram knew she was a mercernary and he knew he could hire her, yet he thought it to be wrong to just pay her, take her away and ask her to take off her clothes… just thinking about how to ask her sounded wrong.

After a bit however, when he was gulping down his fourth tankard of mead, she suddenly sat in front of him. Her breasts bade a bounce as she dropped herself on the chair, and try as he might, he couldn't help but take a quick glance.

"What is it you want?" she asked him.

"Me?" he asked unconvincingly. "Nothing."

"Then I suggest you find a different woman to eyeball, or just hire me."

Her tone was stern and she had one eyebrow raised. Heram had to think fast.

"In that case, I'll hire you." and he handed her a pouch filled with coin.

"Alright…" she said. "but as soon as we leave the hold, you have to pay me more."

"Agreed."

Heram quickly made up a story about some bandits in the Valtheim Towers, and thus they went east. He had no idea if there indeed were bandits there, but those old places seemed to be filled with bandits all the time, so it was likely that this time would be no different. In the distance he saw the towers already, and he remembered how those towers held other memories. Very good memories.

When they arrived at the towers, they how saw a small number of bandits had indeed occupied the ancient ruins. Uthgerd drew her sword immediately while Heram watched how the bandits would react to them. He was forced to draw his sword as well, because one of the bandits had fired a warning arrow at them, and now Utherd charged forward at the only bandit who was on the road. She made quick work of him and blood spattered on the road and on her armor. She followed Heram into the one of the towers, yelling and shouting as she hacked her sword through their enemies.

The two battlehardened warriors cleared the towers in rapid pace. Before too long the bandits were dead and both Heram and Uthgerd were covered with blood.

"HA!" she shouted. "That feels good! That gets the blood flowing."

"In more ways than one." Heram commented.

Uthgerd laughed. "True enough… but we should get cleaned. The river below should do."

The Valtheim towers were indeed build on two sides of a river, with a large bridge spanning the distance. Below the bridge the river flowed slow and calm. And there the two decided to wash the blood away.

What Heram did not expect was that Uthgerd did not try to was away the blood by splashing water on her face, but instead removed all her armour and waded into the river. His jaw dropped as he saw how she, unembarrassed, threw her armour away until she stood naked on the rocks. And she was a beauty indeed.

Her breasts were large, yet incredibly firm. Below them Heram could see her abs, and it was clear she trained hard. Her legs were long and muscular and very well formed and in his pants, Heram could feel his cock getting harder. Uthgerd ignored him for now and took a dive into the river. When she surfaced again, she threw her brown hair backwards and arced her chest forward, pushing her breasts forward. The blood of her slain foes now flowed past her curves and disappeared in the river.

Heram still stood there petrified by how incredibly hot she looked, and he felt how his cock almost ripped his pants in an effort to break free. When Uthgerd walked to the shallows he could see how her pussy was dripping with water.

"Are you going to wash yourself or what?"

Heram snapped out of the trance her body put him in, and he smirked. He decided to give her a similar view.

Confidently he threw his armour away and from the corner of his eye he could see how Uthgerd tried to hide her reaction. Heram was muscular indeed and was in the prime of his life. He was Dragonborn, a werewolf and had trained and fought his entire life and his body showed it. His chest was large and muscular, his abs were hard, his arms were thick and his legs strong. He wasn't sure, but he found it unlikely that Uthgerd ever had a patron that looked better than him. He removed his boots and trousers and waded into the river, without giving Uthgerd a look at what he was packing.

After he washed the blood away, he walked out of the river and he saw how Uthgerd's eyes widened for a moment and he noticed how her eyes took a long glance down and she froze.

"You still have a bit of blood on you." he told her.

She snapped out of a similar trance and looked at her body.

"Where?"

"Under your breasts."

Confused Uthgerd pushed her breasts up and down, left and right trying to find a bloodstain. Heram smiled and saw how she fondled her breasts and pushed them against each other, but she quickly realized he was lying.

"Are you trying to make me show off my body?" she asked him.

"You already are, and with good reason." Heram responded. "You look really good."

"So that was the reason you hired me?" she asked him with one eyebrow raised. "To take a long look at my body?"

"Not originally," Heram lied with a sly smirk. "but now that I see what you hide underneath that armour…."

"You are not acting really Thane-like."

'Lydia would disagree.' Heram thought to himself. "Why shouldn't I be in awe of your body? You train hard, that I can see and I'm sure every patron of yours would be in awe."

"You think I show my body to everyone that comes by with a purse with coin?" Uthgerd asked him with squinted eyes. "I am not some Dibellan harlot."

"I never said you were, but the fact that you haven't covered yourself points out that you're not shy about yourself."

This was true, as she still stood in front of him without even trying to cover herself, and neither did Heram. Every time Uthgerd made a move, her breasts made a slight bounce and every time Heram moved, his cock dangled between his legs, and he noticed how Uthgerd took the odd glance.

"I see that you're at least fascinated by one part of me," Heram pointed out. "and I am fascinated by at least three parts of you."

"So… what? We're gonna have sex here? Is that what you want? Trust me… you don't. That will not end well."

That was an answer he did not expect, and he wondered what she meant by that.

"How could sex end up bad? It will feel good for both of us."

But Uthgerd seemed to hide something, and at first she refused to say anything about it. But Heram noticed how she still did not walk to her armour and how she still stood in front of him without covering herself, and so he asked her more.

"Do you really want to know?" Uthgerd eventually asked. "Fine. Do you know why I was kicked out of the Companions?"

Heram nodded. He heard the story of how a young Companion, a whelp was to fight Uthgerd and she accidentally killed him.

"Yes. You killed a young boy during training."

"That is the story that I told everyone." she answered him. "I trained with him a bit, and he was indeed not strong enough…. But I liked him. He was young, but handsome… so that evening we went out for some…. 'training' behind the hall. He was nice and romantic, but when we ended the night with sex…. I…. I got…. carried away…."

She no longer looked at Heram, but instead now looked at the stream. Heram at first didn't understand until it hit him.

"Wait… really? You fucked him to death?"

"I… didn't mean to… I just…." she stammered and she walked a bit into the water. "He was cute and so nice…. And he was pretty good too…. I just…. Lost control."

Heram wasn't sure how to feel about this. His head told him it was tragic. A young boy dying that young is always tragic. But his cock told him it was one of the hottest things it had ever heard. A woman being so good, she actually fucked a guy to death? He couldn't control himself and he felt his blood rushing down.

"I put his armour on and told everyone that it happened during training…. That I bashed him with a shield and he broke his neck against a wall…."

She sighed and turned around with a grumpy look, but looked surprised as soon as she saw that Heram had gotten hard.

"You are turned on by this?!"

"I can't help it." Heram said. "If you're that good then…. Well…. Wow."

"Hey… I don't want that to happen again so-.."

"Do I look like I'm fragile to you?" Heram asked. "I am the Dragonborn, so I am a lot stronger than a young boy."

"I think I should be the one to be careful." he added.

Uthgerd now stared at him with her mouth open in disbelief. "You think that you're stronger than me? You think you can outlast me?"

Heram nodded with a smirk and he could see a slight, hardly visible smile on her face as well.

"We'll see about that." she said, and without warning she walked up to him, threw him on the ground and grabbed hold of his manhood.

Heram quickly found out why she was called 'the Unbroken' as Uthgerd rammed herself down on him with such strength, he thought his bones would break. He could feel her muscular body against him and every time he tried to get up, she pinned him down again and thrusted herself on him. He could feel how tight she made herself around him and it seemed like she had trained her muscles even inside her. He felt how his pleasure kept increasing and he knew he couldn't last long with a woman like her dominating him like this.

But he was not about to give up and with a strong push he threw her off him. She tried to be quicker than him, but before she could recover, he had thrown her on her back and now pounded down on her. He held her arms pinned on the ground, but he couldn't do anything about her legs, and she quickly wrapped them around him and squeezed him tightly.

"How… does that… feel?" he asked between his thrusts.

"ohh, you're not there… yet." she said confidently.

With more strength and skill than he anticipated, her legs now almost fully controlled him and every thrust was now according to her will. Heram now experienced first-hand how strong Uthgerd really was, and he liked it.

After a while it was hard to see what was exactly happening and neither of them seemed to know what they were really doing. Wrestling or fucking. Uthgerd would pin him down and thrust herself down on him, and he would throw her down only to ram his cock hard inside her.

Uthgerd now was pinned against the rocky walls and she had to concentrate hard to keep herself standing, as Heram was standing behind her, spreading her butt cheeks and fucking her as hard as he could. Her large breasts were rocking back and forth under their movements and both felt their orgasms approaching.

"Oh! By… the… gods… this… is… fucking… awesome!" Uthgerd practically shouted between Heram's thrusts. "Give it to me harder!" Heram saw no other option and used the Slow Time shout.

Time slowed down for Uthgerd, but not for Heram and he now thrusted as fast as he could and as hard as he could. He saw her face change in slow motion and her mouth and eyes went wide open. He felt a slow tightening around his cock and he knew Uthgerd had reached an orgasm. He himself now felt his peak approaching and thrusted extra deep a few times and quickly pulled out.

The shout wore off and Uthgerd moaned and screamed loud, while Heram shot his load over her back and ass.

Heram let Uthgerd go and he panted like he had just ran from Solitude to Riften. Utgherd's legs had given in and she had dropped to her knees and now leaned against the rocky walls. She quivered and panted while trying to stand up again.

"Gods! That was good." she said, and she turned around. "I…. I can hardly feel my legs….. how did you do that?"

"I had to use a Shout..." Heram panted. "I slowed time a bit for you and… well…. I never thought I would ever have to do that."

He looked at her in both awe and amusement. "I thought I could take on anyone… but you forced me to use a Shout. Gods, woman… you're good."

"Right back at you." she answered and she carefully tried to walk a few steps. Her legs were still shaking and she looked over her shoulder. "You came a lot, didn't you? When was the last time you fucked anyone?"

"Last night…. I ehh… had a nice session."

"And still you came this much?"

Utgherd felt his load dripping down her back, over her ass and down her thighs. "Then I am wondering what will happen if you don't do anything for a full week."

Heram was drenched with sweat, and Utgherd had his cum on her back. They helped each other to clean up. They both waded into the river again and he cleaned her back, her legs, her breasts and between her thighs. She cleaned his chest, back and cock. Afterwards they put their armour back on and headed back to Whiterun.

"Does this mean I can always count on you to fight alongside me?"

"Oh, fuck yes." she answered. "As long as you'll pay me…. But if you can make me orgasm at least once…. I'll give you a discount."

"How much of a discount?"

"That would depend entirely on you."

"'For free' it is then."


	4. The Strength of Hammerfell

**4: Strength of Hammerfell**

With Heram back in Whiterun, he started to remember the list he had made. He could cross off both Uthgerd and Ysolda, but he still had more than enough to go. He knew that some of them would be easy to pick. He knew that Aela would be more than willing to hop into bed with him, as long as he asked privately. He doubted that Ria would be offended by him asking, and he thought Njadia had the name 'Stonearm' for a reason. Irileth and Janessa were both Dunmer, and Heram had learned, from experience, that Elves have a higher libido than other races. He knew he should be able to convince both of them. The others were a different story though. He knew little of the women of Hammerfell and Nord women were tough as nails…. As he had just experienced. Adrianne would be the only Imperial on his list, and he knew little about them. He decided to walk around Whiterun to gather his thoughts, form a plan and see if any opportunities would arise.

It wasn't before long before he found one.

"I am sorry, my dear…. I just can't help this."

"This is not the first time it has happened!"

"I know, but this is a completely different situation…. Nothing like the first time."

"And that makes it even worse!"

Heram neared the two yelling voices and saw Saffir in a heated argument with her husband Amren.

"How could you have let this happen?" he heard her ask.

"I didn't. This is not my fault, but I am sure I can fix it."

"Yes, but how much will it cost us? Are you willing to spend a fortune on this?"

"No I…. I…"

Saffir shook her head and left for her home, leaving Amren alone. After Heram made sure Saffir was gone, he walked up to him and asked him what the fight was about.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Heram…. It's just…. I'm in a small predicament."

"What is it?"

"I ehh…. I kinda lost my family sword."

"Again?" Heram asked. He remembered the last time Amren had lost that sword and how Heram had offered to help him out.

"What happened? Did the bandits come back for it?"

"What? No that…. It is not like that…" Amren stammered. "It is…. Ugh….. nevermind."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

But Amren shook his head. "You can't help me….. I'm going to the Bannered Mare… I need a drink."

And before Heram could respond, he left. Heram did not understand what the problem was. If the sword was just stolen again, he would track it down and bring it back. But seeing as Amren was unwilling to talk, Heram left for his house.

He knocked on the door and Saffir opened.

"Dammit Amren, if you…. Oh… I'm sorry thane. I didn't realize it was you."

"Ah, no problem Saffir." he said with a smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course… of course." and Saffir let him into the house and closed the door behind him.

The house itself was small, a bit smaller than Heram's own house Breezehome, yet it had a more spacious room. Three chairs stood around a table and a small fire was burning in the hearth. A small staircase lead upstairs were there was only one large bedroom, and a smaller one was made downstairs. In total, it didn't look very large, yet cosy.

Saffir lead Heram to the chairs. He walked behind her and saw how she walked. She was smaller than him, at least a full head shorter. She was Redguard, not a Nord, and thus she didn't have the solid, impressive build of the Nords. Her hips were swaying a little as she walked. Her skin was dark and smooth and it had a certain appeal to it that Heram couldn't deny.

"So… what can I do for you, thane?"

"Well… maybe I can do something for you, Saffir." Heram said as he sat down on a chair. "I… I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard you and Amren fighting and I asked him if I could maybe help. But he seemed unwilling to explain the situation. It seems he lost his sword again?"

"Oh… eh…. Well that is not really…" Saffir stammered, and even on her dark skin, Heram could see a slight blush.

"If that is the case, why not let me help? I got that sword back before."

"Yes… but ehh…" Saffir smiled. "this is not….. this is a different situation."

"Then explain. I am a man of many talents… so I might be able to help."

Heram's mind went rapid now. A simple, and admittedly cliché, plan formed in his head.

"I, ehh….. I know you are." Saffir said, and unseen by Heram, she bit her lip. "Well… I suppose I can explain."

"Ah, good. So what happened to his sword?"

Saffir laughed. "It is not like that. He didn't 'loose his sword' again."

Heram raised an eyebrow.

"'Losing your family sword' is an old Hammerfell saying. Last time it was so that he actually lost that sword, but it also means something else. It means that he… ehh… 'can't get it up'."

The blush was now clearly visible on her face, and Heram immediately understood what she meant.

"Ooohhh…. So that is…." and he couldn't help but smirk a little. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Yes.. it is embarrassing, I know. So, I doubt you would be able to help him with this. Unless you Nords have a certain healing spell for that."

"Not that I know." Heram laughed. "But this must also be frustrating for you then."

"Indeed." and Saffir was more at ease. She leaned back in her chair and seemed to enjoy the amusing talk. "The last time we had sex was at least two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?"

Saffir nodded and her eyes suddenly moved toward him. "That acutally makes me want to ask you a question…. It is more a request actually."

Heram kept a straight face, yet in his head, and loins, he smiled. "Sure… what is it?"

"Well…. You just said you were a man of 'many talents'." Saffir continued. She sat up straight, and pushed her chest forward a little. "You are also the thane of this city…. So would you be willing to help a poor citizen in need?"

Heram leaned in. "And what would this poor citizen ask of me?"

"Well.." and Saffir also leaned in. "Since her husband cannot help her…. would her thane be willing to.. 'take his place' and help her out?"

"Her thane cannot call himself a 'thane' if he refused."

When he had entered the house Heram thought he would first need to do several other things, before he could even mention what his true intentions were, yet now, after not even five minutes, he had Saffir pressed against him and standing on her toes trying to kiss him.

"You Nords are always so tall." she smiled.

"You Redguards are just small." he teased back.

"Oh, I don't mind though," and she gave him a seductive smirk. "as long as your height is not the only thing that is 'substantial'."

He felt he hand going down his chest and moving under his clothing until she reached his cock. Her hand was silky soft and the touch felt gentle. He was already getting hard, and Saffir seemed to feel it.

"Oh, my…." she ghasped. "That is quite the 'sword' you have there."

"Do you mind unsheathing it?" he asked her.

She wasted no time with that and pulled his pants down and his hard cock sprung loose. Saffir glanced at it and smiled before she bit her lip and kissed the tip.

"Not bad at all."

"I would say the same of you, if it weren't for those clothes you still wear."

Heram helped her unbutton her tunic and he quickly realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath and it quickly fell off her curves.

Heram saw that Amren was a lucky guy to have a wife with a body like hers…. Or a very unlucky guy seeing as he had 'lost his family sword', and couldn't enjoy it. Saffir had a perfect body, with breasts of the perfect size. Not big, yet not small either and slightly perky. Her waist was slim, and then widened at her hips, only to narrow down again when nearing her knees. Her skin felt soft as he slowly and gently removed her tunic. She was quick to respond and she removed his upper armour, gauntlets and boots until they both stood naked in the room with their clothes and armour scattered over the floor.

Heram quickly adjusted himself to Saffir. His session with Uthgerd was rough and with pure and raw strength. Saffir was different and seemed to take it slower and more gentle. Her hands ran over his back, shoulders and face as she kissed him with passion, and he lifted her up. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and she had wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight grip. With little difficulty he held her by her thighs and squeezed them. Her hand quickly went down, between her legs and she grabbed hold of his shaft and started stroking it.

Before long Heram lifted her up even higher and walked to the staircase that lead to the upstairs bedroom and placed her on one of the steps. Without hesitation, he opened her legs before him and pressed his tongue against her clit.

Saffir gasped and grabbed his head.

"Oh!... that is… oh yes… there…" she gasped and moaned as his tongue now played with her pussy. "Oh, gods… Amren has never done that!"

Heram wanted to tell her not to mention her husband, but he was too busy moving his tongue over all the right places and Saffir grabbed his hair.

Saffir had her legs wrapped around his shoulders as he still went down on her and her hands squeezed her breasts. After a while he pulled back and she looked at him with pure lust in her eyes.

"If you would sit down on that chair…. I can return the favour."

Heram grinned and turned around when the door opened.

"Saffir, I…. WHAT THE FUCK!"

Heram's heart skipped three beats and his stomach turned around, because in the doorway stood Ahlam.

She stood there with both her mouth and eyes wide open. She had a book in one hand and a key in the other. She stared first at Saffir, who stood naked and dripping wet in the room. She then stared at Heram, who also was naked, but whose cock seemed to be greeting the newcomer, because it made a slight twitch. She took at least four glances at Saffir, and another five at Heram's loins before she was able to speak.

"Saffir? You are….. and Heram is…. What is….." she stammered before she finally pulled herself together and say full sentences. "What the fuck?"

"Ahlam…" Saffir begged quickly. "This is not what it looks like."

'This is exactly what it looks like.' Heram thought to himself.

Ahlam closed the door behind her and gave them both another long look. "I think this is exactly what it looks like."

"….. Alright, true… it is. But Amren has lost his family sword."

Ahlam's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. "I see. So you needed the pleasure, and thought the thane would do nicely?"

"Well…" Saffir blushed. "He did offer to help…"

"Saffir?"

All three now looked at the door, and Heram whispered to himself: "..Fuck.."

Amren stood outside and knocked on the door. Before either of them could react however, Ahlam gestured to them to keep quiet and hide.

"Just do it." she whispered and walked to the door. Both Heram and Saffir quickly, and quietly, ran to the stairs and climbed them to the upstairs bedroom.

"Hey, Amren. How are you?" they heard Ahlam say as she closed the door again. From a small window they could hear them talk and both felt their hearts in their throats.

"Hello, Ahlam. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to borrow a book. Saffir has a good taste and she lets me borrow one from time to time."

"Ah, right. But do you know where she is?"

"Ehh…. No… I mean yes, but she is not here. She went to Chillfurrow Farm, outside the city."

"Why would she go there?"

"She ehh…. I let her have some of our crops for free….. as a way of repaying for the books she lends me."

"Oh… well, thank you very much. That is very generous of you."

"Oh, don't mention it…. But she won't be back for another…. 3 hours?"

"Alright. Well, thanks Ahlam."

"My pleasure."

After a little bit Saffir and Heram heard the door open and close again and not five seconds later Ahlam opened the door to the bedroom. The two stood, still naked, in the room and Ahlam looked at them with a chastising smile.

"Thank you, Ahlam… thank you." Saffir quickly said and she hugged her.

"That is what friends are for." Ahlam responded and she smiled at Heram and looked down at his waist.

"How can we repay you?"

"Oh, I can think of something that you can do to me. Both of you."

Saffir seemed to have no qualms with that. "It is the least we can do, besides…." and she walked back to Heram and grabbed his cock. "There is enough of this for both of us."

With Heram lying on his back on the soft bed, he felt how both women played with his cock. Saffir stroking the shaft, and Ahlam playing with the tip. He felt he was lost in a dream as the two women, with velvet soft hands played with him and he felt he wouldn't last long with the two of them doing what they did. His eyes were closed as he tried to keep himself straight, but his face gave the two women all the encouragement they needed and they smirked at each other.

"You're going to cum?" he heard Ahlam ask.

"… no…" he responded, but his voice trembled a little.

"How about now?" Saffir asked.

Without a warning Heram felt how two lips were planted on the tip of his cock and he felt himself twitch. He sat up straight and pulled the two women away. He had no intention of letting these two get the best of him and he pushed them both on their backs.

"Ohhh.." Ahlam teased him. "Such strength."

"I can be soft if I need to be." he responded and he dove between her legs.

Within a few seconds he felt Ahlam's legs tremble and her pussy dripping. With a quick gaze upward he saw how Saffir had cupped her friends face and now their tongues were intertwined and they both moaned softly. Heram looked at the two Redguards and he now regretted that he had never tried this before. Ahlam tasted perfectly and her skin was soft like velvet. He never felt attracted to either of them, but every part of his body, and especially his cock, now said otherwise. He had stopped to look at the two women engaging in their passionate session of licking and sucking on each other's breasts, but now Ahlam pushed him back between her legs and he continued in his effort to make her squeal.

A little later Heram had switched to Saffir, who now sat on his face while Ahlam's head bobbed up and down on his shaft. He could feel how his cock slid in and out in her mouth and how her tongue wriggled around it. His tongue was doing the same, but now inside Saffir, and her legs warmed Heram's ears.

Many a 'Hmm' and 'Ohh', 'Oh, gods' and whispered 'yes' came from Saffir, while Ahlam was only able to moan and lick her lips during the occasional breath she needed to take.

"Alright… enough of this." Ahlam said and she raised herself over Heram. "Let's see what this rod can do…"

She gave it another slight tug and lowered herself over it. Heram felt how she slid onto his cock and he felt every inch of her.

"By the gods…. I don't think I can…" she grunted but she slowly started going up and down, and her moans came back.

"Hmmm… That looks so hot from here." Saffir licked her lips as she looked down at the stream of juices that came from Ahlam. "How big is he? Bigger than Nazeem?"

"Oh… Yes…. At least…. Two times as… ah… oh, oh… make that three times as ….. big….. these Nords are huge."

"Then save some for me…." Saffir smirked as she moved herself to Heram's side and suddenly started kissing and licking the remains of his shaft.

"Hmm…. Ahlam… you taste wonderful."

Later it was Saffir's turn to be on the receiving end of Heram's cock, and she quickly realized that Ahlam wasn't kidding about his size.

"sobig, sobig, so big, so big!"

Heram started moving faster because he had a feeling that Amren would come back soon. He saw how Saffir's eyes rolled back and her legs started shaking more and more. It didn't take long for her to suddenly start moaning and grasping at Ahlams breasts and Heram felt her contract around him. Juices started flowing from her pussy instantly and the clean sheets of the bed were stained.

After that the two women only had to finish off Heram, but since he was already halfway there, it didn't take them long. The combined effort of their breasts squeezing his cock between them was enough and before long his white load shot up in the air. The two women took turns in cleaning him up and after that they helped each other, which was almost enough to make Heram hard again, but he felt that he had enough for now.

"You are welcome here any time of the day now." Saffir said with a seductive smirk.

"And don't forget that you can also call upon me if needed." Ahlam added.

Heram smirked. "Then I hope I can also call upon you both at the same time."

Both women walked up to him, neither of them wearing any clothes, and grabbed his manhood again.

"Anytime."


End file.
